Surveillance systems are often used by security personnel to surveil areas of interest via video displays that are connected to one or more cameras. These areas of interest and/or the items contained therein are often secured using a plurality of locks and/or other securing means. Security personnel are often tasked with carefully watching a plurality of video displays to discern any existing security threats in the areas of interest. However, this may require the usage of an excessive number of cameras and security personnel to enable the security personnel to watch all of the locks and/or other securing means in the areas of interest. These systems can often be costly and ineffective for discerning and/or preventing security threats. Therefore, a need exists for more efficient and effective surveillance systems.